Twas the Mission Before Christmas/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Twas the Mission Before Christmas. It's still under construction. Transcript Tasha: Donald, I just noticed the holiday card we mailed out. What happened to the family portrait we took to celebrate our first Christmas together? Donald: Oh, I shredded those, these are way more festive. Adam: Who wants a Christmas cookie? Leo: Adam, those aren't even cooked! Adam: Oh, no problem. (activates his laser eyes and burnes the cookies) ''Careful, they may be hot! ''(Bree enters the house) Bree: Okay. Who covered the entire house in blinking lights? People already think we're weird, we don't need to shine a light on it! Adam: I did that! I want to make sure Santa Claus comes to our house first! Bree: Adam, we all love Christmas, but I think you're going a little overboard. (Chase bangs on the door and then enters, tied in blinking lights) Bree: (laughs with Chase) That, hovever, is spot-on. Adam:'' (to Chase) Hey! Get back above the roof, you're ruining my display! '''Chase': You were lucky, I raccoon chewed me free! (The mission alert goes off) Donald: That's an urgent mission alert, we have to get to the lab. (Donald, Adam & Bree rush to the lab, but Chase can't move) Chase: (still standing) ''Hello! A little help? ''(Chase tries to hop to the lab, but stumbles behind the couch) Donald: The alert is coming from Facility X, my research center at the frozen tundra. Leo: Hey, hey, I'm the mission specialist, I'll handle this! The alert is coming from Facility X, his'' (points at Donald) research center at the frozen tundra. '''Adam': Wait... The tundra's near the North Pole... Santa needs our help! You (points at Bree) wrap, you (points at Chase) tape, I'll go hang with the elves! Donald: Dr. Evans, are you there? Dr. Evans: Yeah, I'm here! Although... There's been a major vulcanic eruption nearby and we're experiencing aftershocks! I'm afraid if we don't act fast... (communication fails) Adam: Oh, Merry Christmas to you too, Dr. Evans! Rude! Donald: Sorry gyus, I know the time's not ideal. Chase: It's okay, Mr. Davenport, we know what we have to do. Adam: Yep. Let's crack open some eggnog and hit it hard after the New Year! (runs back up, probably to get eggnog) (Theme song plays) Leo: I can't believe you guys have to go on a mission on Christmas Eve. (to Donald) Just to be clear, I don't have to wait for them to open MY presents, right? Adam: Well, I'm not going to let this ruin my Christmas spirit, so I'll be wearing... my Santa hat! Chase: Really, Adam? A Santa hat with a mission suit? Adam: Hey, if the ladies at the bank can wear them at work, so can I! Donald: I can't re-establish contact with Dr. Evans, the volcano must have knocked out sattelite communications. It's giant ash-cloud has plunged the area into total darkness. There is no way rescue teams will be able to get through. Bree: Well, that means Dr. Evans is trapped. Adam: He's better off, the airports are packed this time-a-year. Donald: There's an automated transport ready to take you up there, but without sattelite communications, Leo and I won't be on the comset. Chase: Well, it will be tough navigating through a mission without the constant sound of Leo chumping on carrot sticks. Leo: (eating a carrot) ''Hey! You know I'm a stress-eater! ''(Next scene. House bell rings. Leo and Tasha are in the living room) Leo: Oh, I got it. Must be grandma with her holiday fees, well perhaps, some carolists have come to spread some holiday cheers. (opens the door) Merry- Principal Perry: Hey Dooley. Leo: Aah! (quicly closes the door) Call hey. Turn off the lights. Everybody hide. Tasha: Leo! (opens the door for Principal Perry) Hi. Donald: I'm with him, I'll be behind the tree. Principal Perry: Sorry to bother you, but I ran into some car trouble while doing one of my favorite utile traditions. Tasha: Oh, you were driving around looking at Christmas lights? Principal Perry: No! I was tearing through peddles trying to splash carollers. Took a corner to fast and accidentally ran over some of your decorations.'' (shows a Santa decoration with a big ugly tyre mark)'' Ho-ho-ho, here you go. Donald: (takes the ruined decoration) I see. Were you driving a tractor? (...) Adam: Hey guys, look! A giant crystal ball, I'm gonna ask it a question! (Starts rubbing it) When will Chase start to look like a man? Dr. Evans: Aah, careful, careful! It's a gamma sphere. It's a containment vessel for the most powerful source of energy known to men. Gamma rays. If we can harness these, we can solve the world's energy problems. Davenport and I have been working on this for years. Chase: Wowowowo. Iwas trying to develop a gamma sphere for Mr. Davenport. Dr. Evans: Well, I guess I beat you to it, little guy. But don't feel bad. Nobody's perfect. In fact, if they gave out medals for trying, you would have a gold! Chase: Are you petronizing (sic) me? Dr. Evans: Hahahaha... It's patronizing. And yes! Chase: You do realize I'm the smartest person on the planet? Dr. Evans: Mmm. And every time you have to say it, it diminishes it just a little bit. (makes a shrinking gesture with his fingers) Bree: (to Adam) Are you watching this? Adam: I can't look away. Dr. Evans: Luckily, the sphere wasn't damaged during the eruption, even the slightest crack could have had catastrophic consequences. Adam: Like what? Dr. Evans: The gamma-rays would have blown a hole in the athmosphere, and wiped out 20% of the population. Bree: Well, that is Davenport Industries, risking the fate of mankind since 1992! Chase: Come on, Dr. Evans, we gotta get you outta here! Dr. Evans: Whoa, I can't leave until I've stabilized a few things, If you all help me this won't take very long. Chase: Oh it won't take long. Because I'm smart! Dr. Evans: You said it again. (makes the shrinking gesture again) (...) (commercials) Dr. Evans: Wow, don't get too close. If that crack opens up, those gamma rays will mix with the ash cloud and... say goodbye northern hemisphere! Chase: Can we patch the crack? Dr. Evans: Patch the crack? Billion-dollar technology, unstable energy source... Sure, let's put a little chewing gum in there and see if that works. Chase: Startin' to see why the hologram-wife left. Adam: Hey, how about I shoot my heat vision at it? Bree How would that help? Adam: I don't know, it's what I do! (The crack gets worse) Category:2013 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts